Haters Love each other
by 90s bby
Summary: Isabella Swan is the 5 year old daughter of Ares; how will the Ares kids cope with this young new addition? Will Bella teach her siblings that caring and kindness isn't a weakness? Will Bella and Edward sworn enemies since childhood find love with each other? Or will history repeat itself...again? Rated t for language, violence and etc.
1. New Addition

_**Haters love each other**_

**Disclaimer: dont own Percy Jackson or Twilight ****characters**

**Summary: **_Isabella Swan is the 5 year old daughter of Ares; how will the Ares kids cope with this young new addition? Will Bella teach her siblings that caring and kindness isn't a weakness? Will Bella and Edward sworn enemies since childhood find love with each other? Or will history repeat itself...again?_

* * *

**Placed/ characters/ Age**

Percy Jackson _16 years old_ Poseidon's child

Edward Mason _7 years old_ Poseidon's child

Annabeth Chase _16 years old_ Athena's child

Grover Underwood _26 years old/ looks 16_ Satyr

Isabella Swan _5 years old_ Ares's child

Clarisse La Rue _17 years old _Ares's child

* * *

**Chiron's Pov (after The Last Olympian)**

"Chiron please meet me at the big house after your class ….we have an important issue to attend to" Mr. D said as he disconnected the iris message.

I finished my archery class and walked over to the big house, inside I could hear laughter…what did Mr. D do this time, I asked myself sighing.

I opened the door and saw a young child playing with a small kitten, while Mr. D reviewed his wine magazine.

"What is going on? If I may ask." I spoke to our director, he looked up from his magazine, "horsey!" the small child smiled brightly and her chocolate brown eyes twinkled with excitement. She ran over to me and hugged my legs.

I looked at our camp director for an explanation, his eyes fixed on the young child hugging my legs, "This Chiron is our newest edition" I have never seen Mr. D smile so happily.

He held out his hand and the child went running into his arms the little kitten cub followed her, "This is Isabella Swan, child of Ares"

I simply couldn't believe it, "I know we didn't believe it either" Mr. d said as if reading my mind, "none the less while I was ta Olympus for the council; Ares told Zeus that young Isabella" Mr. D explained but got cut off by the child, "Bella" she corrected.

Instead of shooting vines he smiled sweetly, "Bella then, that she had to come to live at camp and couldn't live in Olympus anymore; the Nymphs have been ordered to care during the activities until she's at least 7 years old to start training"

I nodded in understanding; a five year old couldn't carry a sword yet, "now Chiron please take her to the Ares cabin" it was more of an order than a comment or asking.

"Come child let's get you to your brothers and sisters' I picked her up and sat her on my back, she held the baby kitten tightly in her hands.

I walked calmly, listening and answering Bella's questions and curiosity; as we arrived at the Ares cabin I set Isabella down and knocked on the door, Mark answered a little grumpy "what" he answered annoyed, until he saw it was me, "my apologize Chiron" he said quickly.

"No child I apologize I didn't realize it was time for your afternoon nap" I said with a straight face, Isabella giggled next to me. Mark raised an eyebrow, "what can we help you in?" he asked looking at Isabella.

I pushed Isabella towards the door; "this is Isabella Swan your new sister" I spoke.

That got everyone up and looked at Isabella who was blushing and waving shyly with the UN occupied hand.

"Are you serious Chiron?" mark asked me, I nodded with a serious face, Mark turned back, "Josh go find Clarisse" he ordered. I made way for him to pass as he bowed to me quickly.

"Well I'll leave you to it" I told them, I ducked down a bit to Isabella's level, "don't cause any trouble little one" I told her she giggled again and waved good-bye.

* * *

**Clarisse's Pov**

"What is it Josh" I said as I was climbing the lava wall I had burnt my hand but not badly.

"We have a new arrival in our cabin" he told me a little nervous, I grinned, "good fresh meat" I said as I almost got up to the top.

"It's not like that…exactly" he said still nervous which isn't like us Ares Kids to be nervous a whole lot; we have a tradition in our cabin fresh meat gets pounded on.

"How is it not" I said as I headed down. I stood in front of him, he swallowed "she's five years old" he said that I barely heard him.

"did you say 5" I said in a harsh tone. He nodded and I walked past him to the cabin…I fast walked and when I got there was a circle formed in the middle of the room…was a little girl brown eyes brown hair average just like some of the Ares kids….she looked sweet, innocent and loving; not a child of Ares.

They made way for ma and I crouched down the girl looked up, her brown eyes sparked and looked as if I got hypnotize or something, "what's your name?" I asked in a normal tone.

"Isabella but I like to be called Bella" she hinted I nodded, "and this is Kitty" she said pushing the kitten to my face…which tried to scratch me.

"No animals in the cabins" I told her standing up now, she got sad as if I told her to kill the thing.

"Clarisse" Hank called me, "may be just this one time" he asked, I looked at everyone and they nodded in agreement. I sighed, "Fine just this one time" Bella instantly brighten up and so did everyone else.

"Everyone back to your…." I got cut off by the dinner horn, "Ares line-up!" I shouted, "Isabella come with me" I said and she grabbed my hand but put the fur ball on someone's bed.

"Bella!" she screamed out, we all chuckled, and "definitely some part of Ares" I said under my breath.

* * *

Everyone looked at us in curiosity and Connor and Travis both made comments, he Nymphs served us and mark and I took Bella to the fire pit, "steal the kids Clarisse" Michael Yew form Apollo asked me, other comments were made but we ignored them.

"Now for announcement" Mr. D yelled out, "welcome out new addition to the camp, Daughter of Ares, Isabella Marie Swan"

Everyone stood in shock Mr. D never remembers people's name besides his own kids, everyone turned to look at Bella who blushed.

"Now go to your silly little camp fires songs and marshmallows" Mr. D said back his regular boring tone.

Everyone whispered about Bella and Mr. D remembering her name…full name for that matter, "hey Clarisse" Percy came over to me followed by his brother.

"what" I called out annoyed, Bella moved to my side as Percy's brother Edward moved to his side, "maybe our sibling could you know get to know each other and not hate each other like we do" I scoffed, "are you serious" I laughed at him, too bad we were alone other than our siblings, "never in a thousand years" and walked away with Bella hot on my heals.

"why can't we be friends with them?" she asked me her voice sounded…girly like one of the Aphrodite kids, I stopped and looked right into her chocolate brown eyes, "Bella you listen to me okay" she nodded frantically, "they" I pointed to Percy and Edward, "are the enemy, meaning we hate them okay" she nodded and ran back to the cabin.

* * *

"What are we going to do about our new sweet, nice little sister?" Axel asked me in an anger tone, I looked back at him, "maybe we can use that to our advantage" I planned out as we walked to out cabin, Bella was already asleep in my bed; I noticed that an extra bed had been put in fit for a 5 year old, it was red and black, I carefully moved her over there.

Axel was right, _what are we going to do about her_

**Review 5-10 update**

**Next chapter Bella and Edward 15 and hate each other**


	2. Stable Duty

_**Haters love each other**_

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or Percy Jackson series**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Daughter of the War God, unknown mother, Sister of warrior Clarisse La Rue and nemesis of Edward Mason.

At the age of 5 I was brought to camp and was taken care of by the tree and water nymphs and in those 2 years they taught me there way of fighting and secrets that only they know.

At 7 my siblings taught me how to train there way, always ending in someone heading to the infirmary; but nothing ever happened to me, at 10 I became a pro at sword fighting, hunting and fashion…im some of the very, very few Ares kid that actually gets along with the Aphrodite kids.

So here I am at 15 and in another challenge by my long term nemesis Edward Mason, Son of Poseidon; my deal with him, my deceased sister Clarisse, and pretty much every one of my siblings told me that the Poseidon kids are our enemy since what happened to our father long ago.

I would say I hate him, since his brother Percy died fighting with Clarisse but we couldn't stand each other, he would just bug me.

"Is that all you got, Eddie?" I mocked Edward, he hated that name and I called him that at any time, we both lunged and I blocked him, "this isn't even fighting, beautiful" that was my nickname, since I wanted to be called Bella and Bella means beautiful in Spanish, they called me beautiful or beauty, and I hated it since according to James it doesn't fit into our code of being the children of the god of war.

I jumped over a log and managed to get a few slashed in his arms, "ugh" he groaned as he tried to hide it, I smiled, "come one Eddie, are you really going to let a girl let her win?" I used a baby voice his green eyes turned a little black ad we were at it, people had to make way as we passed them then they went back to their activities not giving us a second take.

We do this at least 3 times a week, fighting, but at a daily basis we argue and nag; "Ahh" I yelled as I landed in the water…his region.

"who's winning now?" he mocked me back, as I got up he used a waved which sent me back down, I wasn't drowning but at the same time I didn't have enough air…and he was toying with me.

Growing up and being taken care of by water and nature nymphs pays off and they helped me get back at Edward how… by dragging him into the water with me; and I laughed, I grabbed my dagger from my strap and pointed it close to his throat, "who's the winner?" I said proudly, "not the end of this" he laughed as a wave his us separating us both.

* * *

I was on stable duty…sucks, "damn" a voice behind me said bad thing…I recognized it, "what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"stable duty too" he spoke, "how about I do this side and you do the other, "we'll be done faster" I suggested, he nodded, as I turned my back to him and continued shoving horse shit onto the barrel, "what are you still doing here?" I asked him with rudeness in my voice, he looked at me up and down and smirked before leaving.

I looked at what I was wearing, some black skinny jeans a red tank top and combat boots with my hair in a fishtail braid hanging out of my side…"you were checking me out?" I shouted across the stalls, he perked up, his eyes widen, "as if" he hosted back and continued doing his work, I smirked and laughed.

"You were so checking me out" I continued on, he just rolled his eyes, "admit it" I pressured on.

"No I wasn't" he kept on arguing, "yes you were" I argued back as we continued on working. I couldn't take the grin of my face.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Edward!" Chiron yelled me over as I used the water to heal the cuts I had gotten from Bella, "yes Chiron" I said with respect.

"it's your turn for stable duty" he told me, I groaned, as I made my way over to it, I heard someone else working…hope it was Jasper or at least Emmett.

Instead I came face to face with an ass, "Damn" I said in amusement, once I saw who it was , "what are you doing here?" it was none other than Bella.

"Stable duty too" I told her sarcastically, "how about you do that side while I do this side that way we could finish faster" she suggested. I was actually surprised; I thought we were going to end up fighting or something. I just nodded, I was going to leave but as she bent down again, her ass fit perfectly into those skinny jeans, and her red tank top showed of some of her ivory back skin. She was beautiful no doubt about that.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked me rudely, I looked at her up and down and smirked, yeah as if I thought she was hot.

I took off my shirt since it was hot I in here and I didn't want to get it all stink and dirty, and started to work in silence, "you were checking me out?" Bella voice rang through the stable, "as if" I called back…so what I was checking her out, im 16 almost 17 basically a man.

"You were so checking me out?" she squealed, I rolled my eyes hoping she would get the memo and shut up…she didn't.

"Admit it" she called back.

"No I wasn't" I told her as I rested my hand on the shovel; "yes you were" with that she turned around giving me a perfect view of her ass….yeah I was so checking her out.

**Review**

** 5-10 update**


	3. The Cerberus

_**Haters love each other**_

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or Percy Jackson series**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Ahh" I screamed as James slashed my face, I grabbed my right cheek, blood was pouring out and fast, "keep fighting" he screamed, "James stop" Rosalie the only Aphrodite kid I can actually have a conversation without it involving clothes stopped him, and she took me to the infirmary.

"Here" the Apollo kid gave me ambrosia but it didn't heal complete, "why isn't it gone?" I asked as he was about to leave, he stopped turned around slowly and checked the big scar.

"This is certainly a mystery, but remember ambrosia doesn't heal everything" he told me, I just nodded understanding, I walked out and went back to my activities, "whoa what happened to you?" great just what I needed Edward fucking Mason to make my day even worse.

"None of your business" I sneered back through my teeth, he didn't smirk or make any rude comments about it what he did surprised me he grabbed my hand….that shocked me, "what are you doing?" I asked, he walked me to the empty lake, "lean in" he ordered, I just stared at him, "why so you could push me in no way!" I screamed I was about to stand up when he pushed me down, "just lean in Bella" he growled this time, I just stared at him, first of all he's never used that tone on me not ever and second…he's the first to call me Bella since forever…so me being a complete dumbass I followed his orders.

"Stay still" he said as he scooped water with one hand while the other moved my hair back, he let the water gently run down my right cheek. I looked down at my reflection the scar….was gone.

"How did you do that?" I whispered a little scared, he was smiling not smirking but actually smiling, 'there are a lot of things you don't know about me Bella" he whispered in my ear and then left.

* * *

"He seriously did that?" Alice the only one I can actually trust to keep a secret, she's a Nymph we grew up together and eventually became best friends.

"Yeah" I said as she helped me put on my armor for the game tonight, "is it tight enough?" she asked, I nodded, "well I think he likes you?" Alice commented, I felt my mouth drop, "no way" I said then I thought about it, "I-I am…mean we can't even… shut up" I whined as I stuttered Alice giggled at me.

"Let's go" I told her annoyed now.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"You like her" Jasper my best friend who's a satyr sang along really funny and was pissing me off that he was laughing at me.

"Shut up" I muttered, he stopped but kept laughing; I saw Bella with Alice, "and there's you crush" I said turning the tables as I pointed out at Alice.

"Ahh he's blushing" I said laughing, "shut up" he muttered coping me.

"Warriors!" Chiron yelled out, "Ares has chosen Apollo and Hermes as there team, Athena will get everyone else!" everyone cheered.

"Move out" James yelled out to his group, I caught Bella's eye, _you're going down _she mouthed, _not a chance in hell_ I mouthed back she giggled quietly and continued on walking.

"Everyone got the plan" Emmett the Athena's counselor said our plan "what?" I said out of daze but he didn't hear me, "what am I supposed to do Jasper?" I whispered to him, he grinned at me, "keep Bella occupied, mostly James will send her" jasper told me, I nodded, "Alright" I said grinning.

The horn blew before we could all get to our positions, I had a hard time finding Bella, "found you" I whispered just like we thought James sent his little sister for the job.

Before she could get the flag I jumped out of the bush and grabbed her from behind the waist, "Got you" I whispered in her ear.

She yelped and tried to wiggle her way out but I held on tighter…until she hit me where it hurts, "Aggg!" I yelled, "Sorry" I heard her whispered before grabbing the flag and ran off. I got up it hurt a little but less and ran after her.

Didn't take long to find her I found her in a really small clearing she was standing at the edge close to me she was looking at something; I slowly and quietly went up to her…what I saw….I heard her breathing really hard, I grabbed her hand she startled she looked a little relieved to see me.

I grabbed her hand entirely, "walk back slowly" I whispered really low even I couldn't hear it, she shook her head, she was scared shitless, "just walk back slowly Bella" I whispered again.

"Slowly" I said added, the dog growled, we both turned to look at the three headed dog of hades, Cerberus, "don't move" I warned her.

We stayed still it was looking at us, "Edward!" a voice yelled out, "Bella" another voice kept calling our names, "Edward what the hell we've been lo…" Jasper stopped talking once he saw what we did.

"Holy Zeus" jasper muttered scared as well, "I found them…"Alice said as most of our family came in, "Ahhhhh!" a screamed set the Cerberus straight towards us.

**Review 5-10 update**


	4. Still Alive

_**Haters love each other**_

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or Percy Jackson series**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

I pushed Bella down to the ground as the giant 3 hades dog jumped over us and disappeared into the shadows.

I looked up and saw everyone was freaking out, "why was it here?" "Who sent it?" and so on.

I helped Bella up who quickly went to Alice's side while jasper came to mine, "you okay?" he asked I nodded unable to speak.

"back to your cabins!" Chiron yelled; everyone followed orders, "Edward bring Bella with you to the big house" he ordered I nodded, "let's go get Bella" I told jasper.

I knocked on the Ares cabin to find James opening the door, "what do you want?" he sneered, "Chiron wants Bella at the big house" I told him in a bored tone.

"Bella" he yelled she came and looked surprised to see me, "you need in the big house" I told her before James could, she just nodded and pushed me aside to get passed I turned back to James who then slammed the door in my face, "so rude" I muttered under my breath.

"Explain what happened?" Chiron asked us, I told him my part that I found Bella and tried to escape to where they found us to the scream and stop there, we then both looked at Bella, "my dear what happened?" he asked her with concern, her face looked….traumatized.

"the dog…c-c-Cerberus….it…it" she stopped and was shaking really bad, I scooted over to her side of the couch and wrapped my arms around her not caring that we're supposed to hate each other.

"Bella what happened?" I then asked her, "it told me…" she then took a deep breath, "it told me they were still alive" she whispered, "who is alive?" Chiron ask, "Percy and Clarisse"

**Review 5-10 update**


End file.
